


Reciprocation

by j_gabrielle



Series: Fantastic Cuddles and Where To Find Them [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Control!Credence, Protective!Credence, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Graves is in the middle of figuring out where they should stay when they're in Calcutta, when he is immediately caught in the blast of a spell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ezra. 'Sup.

The night air is crisp around them. They stumble out onto the hush of the street. That last round of giggle water singing in their veins and making them light-headedly happy. 

Newt has his arm over Credence's shoulders, talking animatedly about a herd of Chinese Fireballs up on Mount Jiu An in China. They're making plans for Spring. Taking up their right flank, he folds his arms behind him, content to let his younger lovers do all the talking.

Mentally, he is listing all the things he'll need to get done before Christmas; how he will need to get Credence some good coats, how he should run through all the Charms in the house to make sure they last the season, about possibly taking out some of the extra quilts out of storage, and making sure Newt gets a good stock of his creature's feed. Besides that, he will need to put in more thought into their itinerary for Asia. Trailing along with Newt will be a good experience for all of them, but he wants to make sure that Credence gets the most out of their Asian holiday.

Graves is in the middle of figuring out where they should stay when they're in Calcutta, when he is immediately caught in the blast of a spell. He feels the injuries he had sustained in the incident with the angry father protesting when he pulls Newt and Credence into a protective hold. 

Newt has his wand out, eyes alert. "Keep Credence safe!" Graves says, jumping in front of them. He parries the spells casted their way, counting two assailants, though it could be more. A flare of pain whites out his vision and he stumbles.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" He hears being directed his way, ducking just in time for it to fly over his head. He turns his head in time to see Newt's face frozen in horror as he seizes up. 'Credence!' Graves thinks, catching the look of fear on his face. "Hide!" He hisses.

A binding spell winds itself around his wrist pulling him to the ground. Graves hits the sidewalk hard, landing on his side and he cries out in pain. Their assailants come out of the shadows. It is as he suspected. Two of them, wild-eyed and ill intentions pouring out of their every pore.

"Who are you?" Graves grinds out. "What do you want?"

"You don't know us, but we know you." The burlier of the two says around a sneer. "You see, we was both just starting out our enterprising ventures when you and your lot from MACUSA snatched us up and slapped us with some fool charges. Caused us to be sent upstate. Broke our poor Ma's heart, you see."

The slighter one advances on him, wand out. "So whiles we were in the clink, a good two years before we get out, our Ma died.They buried her out in a pauper's grave. No headstone. Can't find her no more."

Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Graves coughs. "That what this is? Revenge for missing out on your Ma's funeral?"

The two men grunt out a bark of laughter. "Nah, _Mr_ Graves. This is just us taking what we're due." Their wicked sneers grow even wider, lifting their wands at him when he hears Credence screaming his name.

Graves arches to tell him it's okay, that he loves him, that he loves both of them so very much, when he hears the familiar crackling in the air. "What the..." One of the man says at the sight of Credence disintegrating into a column of black smoke.

"If I were you, I'd start running. Now." He says, struggling to his feet, stumbling back to where Newt is. 

Credence gives the men no time to react, pulling them up in an upswing. Their terrified screams fill the air. The binds on his wrists disappear the moment the screams are silenced and all that punctuates the air is the twin thudding of broken bodies hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asks, wrapping an arm around Newt to help him up.

"I'm fine." Newt waves away his concern, "We need to calm him down." He jerks his head towards Credence, still caught in his Obscurus form.

With no small amount of care, they make their way closer to where he hovers over the dead men. "Credence, baby? I need you to come back to us now. It's okay now. We're safe."

Newt holds out his hand to the swirl of smoke, letting it hang there as they project comfort and love into their words. Eventually, Credence reforms and falls into their arms, clinging to them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He sobs even as they assure him that it is all fine.

Graves runs his hand through Credence's hair, kissing his brow. "You protected us, Credence. You protected us. You saved us." He says, smiling. He can tell that Credence still doesn't believe him, but no matter. Newt and he will just have to keep telling him that he has done brilliantly, that it is fine, that they aren't angry or upset that he lost control like that.

"Mr Graves! Newt! Credence!" Tina's voice is clear behind the crack of her Apparating from thin air. 

Graves instinctively turns them away from view. "Take Credence, go home and wait for me. I'll sort this all out." He instructs, kissing both his lovers in turn. "It's all going to be fine." Graves assures them one more time before nodding at Newt.

"Mr Graves?" Tina comes close. Newt Disapparates and Graves turns to face her.

"It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> Trouble?


End file.
